


Not Unexpected

by babieken



Category: VIXX
Genre: Betting, Coworkers - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, idek what i'm tagging, manager/assistant relationship, this whole thing was inspired by a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: “Okay but… who’s gonna tell them,” Sanghyuk crossed his arms, leaning back to the counter.“Tell them what?” Hongbin asked.“That they’re both bottoms,”
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Not Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clytemnestrasrevenge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytemnestrasrevenge/gifts).



> Have you seen that meme of this yuri manga where the narrator goes "And so... they were both bottoms."? that's it. That's what this fic is about. 
> 
> Beta'd by the sweetest loveliest Nestra who despite being super busy managed to edit this and I didn't even realize it until four days later. So I'm gifting it to you. <3 (I've never done this before I hope it works kkkk)

“Yes hyung? You wanted to see me?” Wonshik asked with his head peeking inside the manager’s office.

“Yeah, come in. It’s about the presentation,” 

The manager aligned the group of papers on his desk and handed them to the younger.

“What do you think?” Wonshik asked hesitantly, looking through his lashes as he kept his head low.

“It was alright. I marked the parts I thought needed improvement or revision but I liked the overall theme,” The manager smiled folding his hands on the table. His watch glowing under the bright light in the office.

“Thanks Jaehwan hyung, I’ll work hard.” He bowed before taking his leave.

“Wonshik,” the manager, Jaehwan, called before Wonshik was out of the door.

“Yes hyung?”

“Ask Hakyeon for advice if you needed help,” He said with a wink.

Wonshik’s cheek twitched. The manager was going to be the death of him.

“Y...yes hyung… I’ll do that,” He mumbled and left after almost crashing his face to the door frame. He sighed a relief before realizing that the office was basically all glass and kept walking, acting like that did not had happened. Which really hadn’t. That was not the most embarrassing thing he had done in front of the office manager, not even close.

“Did you get scolded?” a deep voice from beside his cubicle called.

“No? Why would I?” he answered without looking at the younger. He was not in the mood for Hongbin’s judging eyes.

“Because you’ve been a naughty boy?” Hongbin lowered his voice but not enough. Across them the youngest snickered.

“Shut your stupid symmetrical mouth Hongbin!” he kicked the younger from under their joined desk. 

“Get back to work himbos,” The oldest in the office called from the desk across the hall. 

“Did he just call us himbos- ouch!” hongbin whispered, but then was hit by a ball of paper.

“I said back to work!” The oldest said, firmer this time.

“Yes Hayeon hyung,” the three said together. Hongbin was cringing for the rest of the day until lunch.

..

“Wonshik, just confess already… we’re all suffering from all the pent up sexual tension between you two,” Hakyeon whined as he angrily chewed on his caesar salad.

Wonshik choked on his sandwich.

“Hyung!”

“You don’t even have to say anything. Just go in there and do your magic,” Hakyeon waved his fork in the air like it supposed to mean something.

“My what…”

“Yeon… It’s a glass office and I do not, I repeat, I do  _ not _ want to see Jaehwan’s cock,” 

Taekwoon, the second oldest said, almost finished with his fried vegetables. Wonshik turned tomato red, realizing what Hakyeon had meant by ‘magic’.

“Really Taek? Right in front of my salad?”

“Don’t act like you didn’t start it yourself,” the two began to fight like an old married couple as usual and Wonshik took his chance to escape. He had stayed behind for lunch instead of going out with Hongbin and Sanghyuk so he could talk some things over with Hakyeon as Jaehwan had instructed. But he was a fool to think he could talk work with Hakyeon during a break.

He peeked into the the hall to see Jaehwan still at his desk, eyes glued to his computer screen. He hadn’t left for lunch. And it just so happened that Wonshik had an extra sandwich that didn’t have an appetite for anymore. So, putting on his brave face, he walked towards the manager’s office and lightly knocked. No reaction. Jaehwan would sometimes get so focused on his work he wouldn’t realize the passing of time.

Wonshik pushed the glass door open just a bit. 

“Hyung?” He called. Jaehwan jumped a bit. 

“Oh! Wonshik,” he said with a hand on his chest.

“Sorry Jaehwan hyung I didn’t mean to scare you,”

“It’s okay Shik. What is it?” He asked, pushing his thin gold-rimmed glasses up his nose with a soft smile. He was so beautiful….

“I… noticed you didn’t leave for lunch and… I had an extra sandwich so…” he mumbled looking down on the cream tiles of the office floor.

“It’s lunch break already?” He looked at his watch in disbelief. “I lost track of time,” He pouted. It made Wonshik want to bend over the desk and kiss the pout away from his lips… He shook the thought out of his head and stepped inside, putting the plate in his hand on the desk in front of the older.

“But what about you?” 

“I.. I’m not hungry anymore.” It was the truth. “Please help yourself, it’s not much,” He insisted, pushing the plate further towards the older.

“Let me guess.” Jaehwan looked up with a smirk as he picked the sandwich up. “Hakyeon?”

Wonshik bit his lip nervously. It was common knowledge that he can’t lie. So his best chance usually is to say as little as possible. So he nodded.

Jaehwan took a bite off the sandwich and smiled closing his eyes and hummed in satisfaction. He must have been really hungry…

“What did he say?” Jaehwan asked, after swallowing the first bite and going for the second one immediately.

Wonshik’s eyes widened and he blushed red to his neck and ears. He can’t look the manager in the eyes for at least a week now. 

Jaehwan laughed behind his palm and the sandwich in his hand. “It’s okay, your face tells me enough,” he chewed the rest of his bite before continuing. “Don’t get worked up over his teasings. I still fall victim to him from time to time, believe me,”

Wonshik nodded, head still hanging low. That was his chance to leave.

“I sh..should get back to work... Uh.. enjoy your lunch,” He went around the desk to leave but a hand on his wrist stopped him. He was turned around by the force of the hand and found himself face to face with the manager.

“Thank you, Wonshik,” Jaehwan said softly, almost like a whisper, hand still curled around Wonshik’s wrist. Their eyes were locked and it was like there was a spell keeping them from breaking it. 

Jaehwan was the one to break it eventually. Looking down at their hands where they were joined and letting go almost hesitantly.

Wonshik blinked a few times, trying to find his words. “N..no problem hyung,” and he was out the door in half a second and going straight to the men’s room. He needed to splash some water on his face because he felt like it might catch fire at any moment.

..

“What’s wrong with him?” Hongbin asked with his mug held in front of his face.

Wonshik had been sitting at his desk, staring at the screen, unmoving. He wasn’t even doing work. He was just…. Frozen. The rest of them were gathered in the break room, or ‘gossip room’ as Taekwoon called it, to discuss the situation.

“He looks possessed,” Sanghyuk whispered from behind him.

“What did you do to him?” He shot a glare at Hakyeon.

“I did nothing, I swear on Taekwoon’s hair,” the elder swore.

“Hey! Leave me and my hair out of this!” Taekwoon whispered angrily and threw a sugar cube at the older.

“Did you get him to see a psychic?” Hongbin gasped. They all knew Hakyeon did that sort of things ‘for fun’ as he put it.

“No! Why would I do that? She can’t tell him anything that we  _ all _ don’t know already,” he rolled his eyes. It was also common knowledge that the manager and his secretary had a boner for each other and the only people oblivious to it where themselves.

“Then why has he gone all ‘house of wax’ over there?” Sanghyuk pointed at the direction of Wonshik’s desk. They all went silent for a few moments until Hakyeon spoke again.

“It must’ve been Jaehwan…”

They all turned their heads towards the older.

“What? You mean they…” Hongbin cringed, making weird gestures with his hands.

“No, not yet. But something happened,”

“Okay but… who’s gonna tell them,” Sanghyuk crossed his arms, leaning back to the counter.

“Tell them what?” Hongbin asked.

“That they’re both bottoms,” surprisingly it was Taekwoon who cracked first. 

“No one will say shit,” Hakyeon hit his fist on the table.

“Not that either of them would believe it.”

It was the truth. Hakyeon, and even Sanghyuk had tried to hint that the other was a bottom but no use. They were both so into the idea of the version of other person that they created in their own head that it was too hard to pull them out of it.

“Let’s have a bet then,” Sanghyuk smirked, taking a 20$ bill out of his wallet and putting it on the table. “I say Jaehwan hyung would top,”

“Please stop,” Taekwoon groaned, burying his face in his hands.

Hongbin pulled another 20 and put on top of Sanghyuk’s money on the table. “I say it’s gonna be Wonshik. You all haven’t seen him in the gym, he’s massive.”

“I did not need to know the size of my coworker’s dick, thank you,” Sanghyuk made face at the older.

“I didn’t mean… I wasn’t talking about his dick!”

“Children… do you know nothing? You guys are fake gay,” Hakyeon shook his head in disappointment.

“I’m not gay,” 

“Excuse you!”

“What’s your bet Yeon?” Taekwoon asked between Hongbin and Sanghyuk fighting over who’s gay and who’s not fake gay.

Hakyeon leaned back on his chair with a pleased smile, he took a 50$ out of his pocket and threw it on the table.

“I bet that both these idiots are wrong,” then left the break room, leaving the rest of the confused.

..

Wonshik hated drinking. Never understood the appeal of consuming a bitter liquid that burns your insides and makes your face numb and messes up with your brain’s wires and makes you do stupid shit.

But company dinners weren’t something one could get away from. Especially if you’re the manager’s secretary. 

His ears were starting to ring from all the noise his coworkers were making. They all just happened to like to sing whenever they got drunk. It was just loud. Too many voices.

“Cheers to our manager Hwanie, your ass must be flat from all the hours you sat working on this project.” It was Sanghyuk of course. He was very bold when he got drunk.

“Watch it yeti,” Jaehwan threatened jokingly before drowning his shot down.

The fact that Jaehwan wasn’t shouting nonsense yet was a good sign. He was still sober. Their manager was the best at holding his liquor but that didn’t mean he was a responsible drinker. 

Wonshik had caught Jaehwan staring at him from across the table but he was too sober to think about what that could possibly mean.

“He’s just so big right?” Hongbin said with his head resting on his palm looking up at the younger as if he was admiring a piece of art.

Drunk Hongbin was the most hilarious of them all. He would get all gay and sappy then deny everything the next day. Wonshik was more than happy to stay sober and watch over his stupid friends and he got to see the mess of a comedy show they become.

“I think it’s time to go Hyung,” Sanghyuk grabbed Hongbin by the shoulder, lifting him up his seat. It was past 1 am and they had finished their food hours ago.

“Will you carry me?” Hongbin winked throwing an arm around the younger’s broad shoulders.

“Sure Hyung, I’ll carry you home on my back,” he wasn’t going to do that.

Hakyeon and Taekwoon had gone to the bathroom 20 minutes ago and hadn’t returned. Wonshik was not going to go look for them in the men’s room. Never again. If they were dying in there, they were dying in there. 

Wonshik gathered his stuff, his phone, keys, and his coat, and double-checked the table in case one of them had left something.

“Let’s go home,” Jaehwan called from behind him making him jump.

“Pardon?” Wonshik blinked. 

“Come home with me Wonshik,” Jaehwan grabbed his sleeve, gently pulling at the soft fabric. “Please.” Wonshik didn’t know what force made him nod and made his legs walk as Jaehwan laced their fingers and dragged them out of the restaurant, but he was thankful for it.

A cab was waiting for them outside. Thank god because Wonshik wasn’t wearing his warmest coat.

They say on the back of the vehicle their fingers still intertwined. The 20-minute ride was spent silently in the cramped seat of the cab with wonshik staring at their hands with wide eyes. Jaehwan was rubbing circles on his knuckles softly making Wonshik’s heart miss a beat.

The cab stopped at a nice neighborhood, not surprisingly. But what was surprising was that the place they had stopped at wasn’t an apartment. It was a house. 

They walked inside with their hands still connected. They only let go after they were inside the house with their shoes off at the door. Jaehwan had stopped at the end of the hallway and broke the silence after what felt like forever.

“Wonshik, do you want this?” he asked, voice small. “Say something,”

Wonshik could still barely believe where he was and what he was doing there but an answer was required.

“Yes, hyung, I want this,” he cleared his voice trying to make it stop shaking. “I want… you-”

Before Wonshik could finish soft lips were covering his, taking his breath away until the last drop. His lips worked on autopilot, opening up immediately for the elder’s eager tongue to explore. Their moans blended together in a way you couldn’t tell where one began and the other ended.

Jaehwan was clutching the front of his shirt as if Wonshik was going to run away. So he ran a cold hand through the older’s jet black hair, pulling softly at the hair on the back of his neck and kissed him deeper. And slower. Jaehwan hummed in pleasure, melting into the kiss. His fists loosening on the fabric of Wonshik’s shirt that was definitely creased now. Wonshik took Jaehwan’s hands and pulled up until they rested on his shoulders. Jaehwan got the message and wrapped his arms tightly around Wonshik’s neck.

The kiss was gentle and sweet, everything Wonshik didn’t expect. He was expecting rushed and messy kisses. Maybe even a bit intense. But in that moment none of the seemed to want to rush it. They were just standing in the hallway of Jaehwan’s home, wrapped around each other.

“Do you… wanna go to my bedroom?” Jaehwan asked breathlessly, pulling away from Wonshik’s lips only an inch.

Wonshik smiled. “I’d like that,” his voice had already gotten deeper.

Again Jaehwan laced their fingers together and lead them towards the bedroom. Wonshik didn’t look around much, too busy staring at the hand holding his firmly yet gently.

The bedside lamp was already on, casting a soft cream light in the room. Jaehwan went to turn on the ceiling light but Wonshik grabbed his hand. Silently pulling him towards the bed. The dim light was perfect.

He stopped when they reached the foot of the bed. Jaehwan pushed Wonshik’s coat off his shoulders and it fell on the floor with a thump. Wonshik busied himself with undoing Jaehwan’s tie that was already loosened from the dinner. Wonshik may or may not have been staring the elder’s neck as he drowned the shots one after the other. Watching the bob of his throat move and the muscles twitch.

Wonshik hissed the feeling of cold fingers on his chest. 

_ When did he unbutton my shirt? _

Jaehwan dragged a finger with a featherlight touch down Wonshik’s chest and stomach. Feeling the soft bumps of his abs and making Wonshik shiver at the cold touch. The finger didn’t stop until it reached his belt and hooked under the buckle. Wonshik felt hot all over.

Jaehwan looked up at him almost shyly, silently asking for permission. Wonshik nodded. He pulled his shirt out of his pants and took it off, throwing it behind somewhere. Jaehwan sat on the edge of the bed after undoing the buckle. He ran his still cold fingers up and down Wonshik’s abs and it made his skin grow hotter under the cold touch. The elder finally stopped exploring every inch of Wonshik’s bare skin and unbuttoned the now too-tight jeans. Wonshik helped take them off the rest of the way, leaving him only in his red boxers. Jaehwan wasted no time attaching his lips to Wonshik’s bare hips and lower stomach. Wonshik let out a moan he didn’t know he was holding.

_ Fuck. _

He bent down and capture the older’s plump lips with his, climbing onto the bed and pushing Jaehwan further up. 

Jaehwan was still fully clothed.  _ Gotta change that. _

Wonshik worked the buttons open as fast as he could but his trembling fingers weren’t helping. His breath hitched in his throat when the shirt finally fell open, revealing Jaehwan’s milky chest. Wonshik had never seen a body so beautiful. Jaehwan had the nicest waist, so thin and curvy. Wonshik ran his hands on the marble-white skin, Jaehwan visibly shivered and arched up towards the touch, nipples hardening at the slightest contact. 

_ Oh his cute tiny nipples… _

Wonshik looked up at the older, finding him staring back at him with dark shiny eyes, biting his kiss swollen lips.  _ God damn it.  _ Wonshik kissed him again. And again. And again until Jaehwan was breathless and teary-eyed. He worked the buttons of Jaehwan’s pants with one hand, pulling them down until mid-thighs until Jaehwan kicked them off the rest of the way. And there he was, marketing manager Lee Jaehwan, laying bare in front of him. Legs open pliantly on both sides of Wonshik and his hands laying beside his head with the white dress shirt still on. 

Wonshik ran his hands on Jaehwan’s toned thighs, feeling the soft hair under his palm.

“Wonshik,” Jaehwan breathed desperately and Wonshik was up kissing his breath away. They both moaned when their fronts touched. Jaehwan arching his hips up to meet Wonshik and Wonshik grinding down to get more friction. They were both almost fully hard. Wonshik pulled back and sat on his knees with his hands on both sides of Jaehwan’s dainty waist.

Jaehwan lifted his hips without a word and Wonshik slowly pulled the blue briefs down without wasting time. Jaehwan’s hard dick slapped back up on his soft belly as soon as it was freed from the briefs making him hiss at the sudden exposure. Wonshik crawled back and laid on his belly between the older’s legs, just starting up at him for a few moments. Admiring the pure naked piece of art that was lying in front of him. His hands were resting on Jaehwan’s thighs, rubbing soothingly with his thumbs. He pressed a tender kiss on the soft skin right under Jaehwan’s belly a little to the right, just to avoid touching Jaehwan’s hard leaking dick. The muscles twitched under Wonshik’s lips. He hummed and repeated the act just a little bit lower. Jaehwan had started squirming by the time Wonshik reached the sensitive skin on his hip right on top of his thigh.

“Don’t tease,” Jaehwan whined.

Wonshik chuckled. He sat up on his knees again. Hands on his hips roaming up and down. He was going to put up a show. Jaehwan’s eyes darkened even more. They glowed almost like cats’ eyes in the dark.

Wonshik slipped his fingers into the waistband of his boxers pulling them down just a tiny bit. He could already feel the fabric was starting to get wet. What can he say? He was in his element. 

He pulled the front of the elastic down just until the head popped out then released it. The elastic snapped back. He hissed and groaned at the sharp pain. Jaehwan sympathized by moaning with him. 

Wonshik grabbed his dick through his boxers, dragging the rough fabric over his sensitive dick. He groaned. “Fuck,”

His patience eventually ran out. He pulled the last piece of clothing down his legs and threw it away along with the rest of his clothes. Jaehwan wrapped his strong legs around Wonshik’s hips and pulled him down. Wonshik’s hands were quick to land, strong beside Jaehwan’s head, holding himself up so he wouldn’t squish Jaehwan under his built body. That would’ve been a shame.

Jaehwan let out a breathy laugh as he tightened his legs around Wonshik’s waist, pulling closer until they were touching almost head to toe. Wonshik locked his lips with Jaehwans and started to roll his hips down onto Jaehwans. Their hard lengths rubbing together creating a delicious friction that was so sweet but not enough. Leaving them both gasping and aching for more. 

“Lube,” Wonshik breathed on Jaehwan’s lips, barely pausing their kiss. God, Jaehwan’s lips were… otherworldly.

“Drawer,” Jaehwan pointed. He almost didn’t want to let Wonshik go to get the lube. Almost. Wonshik gave him one last kiss before he pushed off him. Locating the bottle wasn’t difficult and Wonshik was back on top of the older in less than 20 seconds. 20 seconds too long.

Wonshik sat on top of Jaehwan’s hips. He was so ready to give another show.

He uncapped the bottle and poured a generous amount of lube on his long fingers. He brought the hand to his back, circling his finger on his entrance. He glanced at the older expecting a hungry look but Jaehwan looked… confused?

Wonshik raised a brow. Did Jaehwan want to do the prep himself?

“What?”

Jaehwan blinked a few times trying to refocus his eyes on Wonshik. “I… thought you were… I mean…”

“What?” Wonshik asked again.

“I thought you were topping,” 

Wonshik’s brain short circuited. What did that mean… why would he want to top? He glanced at older and when they locked eyes they realized;

That they were both bottoms.

“Oh!” he looked down, trying not to look too shocked. “I could... I could do that,” He was out of breath even though he had barely said three words. “If you… want,”

“I mean.. No, it’s fine,” Jaehwan wasn’t doing much better. His voice was almost shaking. “I could too. If. that’s what you… want.”

“Fuck… this is awkward,” Wonshik finally acknowledged. He sat back on his heels. Jawhwan sat up too, hands curled in front of him.

“Yeah…” he chuckled nervously.

Wonshik took a deep breath and grabbed Jaehwan’s face in both hands, looking deep into his eyes.

“I’m serious, I don’t mind,” he really didn’t. He just wasn’t expecting that. He just always pictured Jaehwan to be a natural top for some reason.

Jaehwan smiled shyly, turning his head to give Wonshik’s palm a kiss. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he looked up at Wonshik like an excited puppy.

“I have an idea!” he pulled Wonshik’s hands off his face and scooted to the edge of the bed then bent down and pulled a big leather box out from under the bed. 

“What’s that?” Wonshik asked with wide eyes.

“My ‘fun box’” Jaehwan winked and took off the lid. Fun box was rather… an innocent name for the content inside that box.

There were maybe 50 different toys in there. Sex toys. In all sorts of… shapes and colors.

“Woah…” Wonshik gaped. Jaehwan started rummaging through the toys.

“Ah! Found it,” Jaehwan announced, pulling a what looked like a long dildo. Really long. And it was a gradient color going from a clear baby blue to lilac. Maybe there was glitter too. Wonshik was too stunned to pay attention. It was a double dildo. Wonshik didn’t realize he was staring at the toy with his mouth hanging open.

“Is this alright? It’s totally okay if you don’t wanna do this,” Jaehwan said with a hint of worry in his voice. Wonshik did want to do this. In fact, the thought of sharing a dildo with Jaehwan was even more thrilling than the thought of Jaehwan fucking him somehow.

“No, no, I want to,” He shook his head frantically. Jaehwan bit his lips without moving for a few seconds then he was in front of Wonshik with a hand in his hair and the other wrapped around his waist. He licked into Wonshik’s mouth before pulling away and mouthing ‘I’ll be right back’.

Jaehwan grabbed the toy and disappeared into what Wonshik assumed would be the bathroom and came back a minute after.

“Wanted to wash this. Just to be safe,” He said cheerfully as he climbed up the bed.

“I… haven’t done this before,” Wonshik looked down at his hands on his thighs, feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks. And dick. “I mean… a double dildo. I’ve never done that with anyone,”

“Me too,” Jaehwan admitted.

“But… then why do you have it?” Wonshik asked dumbly.

“To be honest I liked the color. And it’s so long…” Jaehwan breathed, rubbing the toy between his fingers as he spoke. “I once tried to… put both heads in,”

“D..did you do it?” Wonshik stuttered.

“I couldn’t. I needed another hand. The angle was too awkward,” He explained casually, then took a deep breath and looked Wonshik in the eyes with a playful look in his eyes. “Shall we?”

Wonshik nodded and laid back as Jaehwan crawled on top of him like a predator.

“You do mine, I do yours?” Jaehwan asked, pouring some lube onto his fingers. It took a second for Wonshik to figure out what the older meant.

“Yea...h” He took the bottled and poured some on his on hand, snaking it around Jaehwan’s back until it reached his ass. He was a bit hesitant.

At the same time, Jaehwan grabbed his legs and spread them apart and bending them on the knee for better access. Jaehwan was less shy. He ran his cold lubed fingers on Wonshik’s crack, rubbing circles around the puckered skin of his entrance. 

So Wonshik gathered all his courage and pushed a finger between Jaewan’s round cheeks. A whine left the older’s mouth at the sudden touch. Wonshik took that as a good sign.

They took their sweet times, opening each other up, one finger at a time, swallowing each other’s moans. When they were both ready their eyes were dark and glossy again.

Jaehwan picked up the toy and lubed up both ends. 

“Which side do you want?” He asked jokingly with a playful grin on his face. Wonshik laughed and pulled him down for another kiss.

“The side you like best,” He whispered on Jaehwan’s lips.

“In that case,” Jaehwan drew the toy down between their bodies. Wonshik didn’t even see which side he was getting. Not that it mattered, they were identical aside from their color.

Wonshik felt the cold thick head of the toy on his entrance. His hole clenched at the sensation.

“Relax,” Jaehwan kissed the corner of his mouth. “Deep breath,” and pushed the toy in inch by inch. He didn’t stop until it was almost halfway inside. Wonshik was panting, the feeling of being so full almost too overwhelming. Almost.

Once one side was completely seated, Jaehwan grabbed the other end, lifted his hips just a bit and started pushing inside. Or rather pushing his hips down. Wonshik could feel the pressure of Jaehwan pushing down at his end. It was pure bliss. 

Jaehwan’s face, as he was lowering his hips down, was a sight Wonshik wished could capture and keep safe forever. His eyes closed and his wet lashes shadowing his cheeks, his mouth half-open, head thrown back and the sweetest whimpers leaving his throat.

A few minutes later, when they both caught their breaths and adjusted to the stretch, Jaehwan lifted his hips just a tiny bit, then lowering back down.

“Fuck,” they said the same time. Wonshik tried moved his own hips. He didn’t have too much room but added with Jaehwan moving, it was almost too much already. He matched his thrusts with Jaehwan so they we’re moving in opposite directions.

Wonshik was shaking.It was the most thrilling experience he’s had in sex. No one had ever made him feel like that. No one had ever looked at him like that. Touched him like that.

It wasn’t like he wasn’t treated nicely or looked at with lust before. Quite the opposite. But with Jaehwan, it was more than that. Jaehwan looked at him like he needed him. Like he needed Wonshik like air. He touched him like it was the last time he would ever touch him. Kissed him like his lips were the cure for his poisoned blood. 

And Wonshik. Wonshik looked at him like he was the only thing he could see. The only thing he would ever see. 

They mapped each other’s body, inch by inch. Hands roaming every dip and bump. Eyes capturing every moment and storing them safe forever in their memories.

Wonshik pulled the older down by his waist until they were chest to chest. They both moaned at the toy shifting inside them, pushing in a different angle. It restricted their movements even more but they didn’t care. They were both impossibly close. With the different angles, every time they moved, on top of the toy moving, their dicks also rubbed together. Their whimpers got louder and louder each passing second until all that could be heard was the sound of their names being called and their moans blended together.

“Wonshik,” Jaehwan choked as he climaxed, his grip on Wonshik’s shoulder so tight, his nails were probably breaking his skin. That might’ve been what threw Wonshik over the edge. 

“Jaeh-ahhhh,” Jaehwan’s lips were on his as he was coming. Not kissing, just there. Like a soft thick blanket covering his lips. They were sharing air. 

Once Wonshik came down from his high, enough to gain control of his hands, he snaked both hands around the elder on top of him pulling him closer and kissing him for the billionth time that night.

Eventually, after another 10 minutes of lazy makeout, they got up and removed the toy, throwing it aside to be cleaned later. They both kind of enjoyed the overstimulation.

Jaehwan was practically glowing, sitting on his heels. His hair messy, eyes glossy and his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat. 

“I have this double head bullet vibrator, do you wanna try?” He asked with a devilish smile on his handsome face.

“Fuck,” was all Wonshik could manage to say.

..

“So, who’s gonna do it?” Hongbin asked, tapping his legs nervously.

“Do what?” Taekwoon raised a brow.

“Ask them who… you know…” he started making weird things with his hands again.

“‘Topping’ isn’t all that explicit of a word!” Hakyeon rolled his eyes. Something was broken in their second youngest and there was nothing Hakyeon could do about it.

“So?”

“I’ll do it. As if any of you useless seaweeds could do it.”

“Seaweeds aren’t useless,” taekwoon spoke flatly.

“You’re right, they don’t even deserve to be called seaweeds…”

“I did nothing wrong,” Sanghyuk said, just walking into the break room not knowing what was the conversation about.

“I beg to differ sweetheart. You’re literally the devil,” Hakyeon tapped on the youngest cheek before walking out of the break room.

“What were you guys talking about anyway”

“I was just telling dorito that I will ask Jaehwan to confirm I was right,”

“Hell no,” the youngest protested.

“What do you mean no? Are you gonna ask him?” Hakyeon asked, giving Sanghyuk a suspicious look. The youngest but not be as dense as Hongbin but he wasn’t that sly.

“No. We should all do it together,”

“What? You mean like telling him about the bet?” Hongbin asked.

“Yeah. Jaehwan wouldn’t care, he’d tell us.” Sanghyuk shrugged. He knew the man the longest.

“Maybe, but then Wonshik will find out and he will never forgive us,”

“Hakyeon please, have you met the guy? We’ll buy him chocolate and he won’t even remember this next week.”

“I don’t know… I’ve seen the man angry only once and I never wanna see it again,” Hakyeon cringed.

“Is he scary?” Taekwoon asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

“Ppfff. No, he looks like a kid who got his lunch money stolen,”

“Either way, we’re doing this together. I don’t trust Hakyeon hyung to do it alone,” Sanghyuk finalized, crossing his arms.

If glares could kill, Sanghyuk would be dead.

..

“Not to sound ungrateful but what’s the occasion for this? You don’t usually treat us for dinner if there wasn’t something to celebrate regarding the company,” Hongbin asked while sipping his soju. Jaehwan had invited them all for dinner at their usual place after work. He seemed well-rested and almost glowing after the weekend but much to everyone’s surprise the two didn’t act suspiciously at work. Hongbin was starting to think nothing actually happened even though Hakyeon swore they saw them get into a cab hand in hand on Friday.

“What? I can’t invite my friends for drinks and dinner just because?” Jaehwan pouted, faking a hurt look.

“Of course you can. In fact, please do it more often, I love free drinks and food,” Hongbin raised his bottle.

“Cheers to friends,” Hakyeon made a toast, and they all followed.

“I need to use the bathroom real quick,” Wonshik tapped on Taekwoon’s shoulder to let him leave his seat.

They all looked at each other in silence until Wonshik disappeared in the back of the restaurant where the bathrooms were.

“Why are you guys acting suspiciously?” Jaehwan looked between them.

“Okay here’s the deal,” Hakyeon took a deep breath. They needed to be quick before Wonshik came back. “We made a bet over which one of you would top. And before you even try to deny it I saw you guys leave together the other day.”

“Maybe we just shared a cab,” Jaehwan raised a brow.

“But you didn’t,” Hakyeon rolled his eyes. Jaehwan just wanted to tease.

“No we didn’t,” he smiled, taking a sip of his own drink. “But why should I tell you? What’s in it for me?”

“How about 30%?” 

“50,” Jaehwan argued.

“40, take it or leave it.” Hakyeon tapped his fingers on the table. 

“Deal, but if none of you had guessed right I’ll take all of it,”

“Deal,” Hakyeon shook Jaehwan’s hands. Hongbin and Sanghyuk were practically chewing their nails in anticipation.

“Spill, which one of you did it? Wonshik will come back any second,” Sanghyuk urged.

Jaehwan smirked and chugged the rest of his drink. “Neither,”

“Huh,” Hakyeon shouted. The youngers looked like wet rats.

Taekwoon pulled the money out of his pocket, he was their keeper, and handed it over to Hakyeon.

“Gentlemen, it was nice dealing with you,” he smirked smugly, counting Jaehwan’s share and handing it to him.

“Of course Hakyeon hyung predicted,” Jaehwan rolled his eyes.

“Don’t sweat it sweetie, I have an eye for this stuff,”

“What stuff?” Wonshik came back.

“Good restaurants,” Hakyeon said without the smallest hint of panic. Sometimes it scared Jaehwan how good Hakyeon was at acting and how smart he was. If he didn’t know how good of a person Hakyeon really was, he would be genuinely scared of him.

“Alright kids, I’m going home. We have work tomorrow unfortunately. Unless our generous and handsome manager wants to give us all tomorrow off,” Hakyeon teased.

“Get your ass to bed old man, we have a ton of work tomorrow,” Jaehwan waved him off.

“Goodnight grandpa,” Sanghyuk waved.

“G’night gays- oops I meant guys,” Hakyeon called.

“No you didn’t,” Taekwoon said, shaking his head as he grabbed his coat from behind his chair. Hakyeon just winked.

“Taek, do you need a ride?” Hakyeon asked last second.

“Uh...sure,” Taekwoon stuttered, grabbing his stuff and following Hakyeon without another word.

“He didn’t even say goodbye to us. Are we a joke to him?” Wonshik asked, almost hurt.

“Hakyeon has that effect on people,” Jaehwan shook his head. He had knowin Hakyeon since he started working at the company as an intern. Hakyeon taught him almost everything he knew and he respected him greatly. He also knew how enchanting Hakyeon could be. He couldn’t blame poor Taekwoon for forgetting about the rest of the when Hakyeon called for him.

“We should all head home,” Jaehwan announced.

“You’re no fun!” Sanghyuk whined.

“Get your ass home Han Sanghyuk, I don’t want you hungover and sleep deprived tomorrow,”

“Fine!”

..

They all started to pack their things and were ready to leave.

“Bye hyungs.”

“Goodnight, thanks for the food.” 

Sanghyuk and Hongbin went on their way and Jaehwan went to pay. Wonshik wasn’t sure if he should wait or leave. They hadn’t really talked about what happened. Or what was going to happen.

“Wonshik you’re still here! Good,” Jaehwan called when he came back to find Wonshik waiting for him at the door.

“Yeah, didn’t want to leave without a proper goodnight,” Wonshik said shyly.

“You’re cute,” Jaehwan cooed. Wonshik blushed like a schoolgirl. “Are you free this Saturday?”

Wonshik’s heart began to beat faster. “Uh… yeah?”

“Do you like concerts?”

“Yeah! Of course!” 

_ Is he asking me on a date? _

They were walking towards the street together. Jaehwan held his hand up for a cab. He opened the door for Wonshik and closed it when he sat in. 

“I’ll pick you up at 6,” he leaned down towards the car window, giving Wonshik an unexpected chaste kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight.”

“Go..goodnight,” Wonshik barely said before the cab took off. Too dazed from the soft kiss. A concert… that should be fun.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Blease tell me what you thought about this uwu  
> I do plan on writing the opposite of this at some point too.... (topXtop. or even better, domXdom but that's also harder)  
> Kudos and comments are loved highly appreciated ^^  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://babieken.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
